Trista Sutter
| died= | hometown= Indianapolis, Indiana | knownfor= The Bachelorette star | season= Dancing with the Stars 1 | partner= Louis van Amstel | place= 6 | highestscore= 19 (Rumba) | lowestscore= 18 (Waltz) | averagescore= 18.5 }} Trista Nicole Sutter (née Rehn) is a celebrity from season 1 of Dancing with the Stars. The Bachelor Trista appeared as a contestant on Season 1 of ABC's The Bachelor. * Week 1 (No Date Week): Trista was safe after the Rose Ceremony. * Week 2 (Group Date): There were three group dates & five women were in each group. Trista was safe after the Rose Ceremony. * Week 3 (One-on-One Dates & one Group Date): Trista had her date with bachelor Alex Michael. * Week 4 (Hometown Visits): Trista & Alex went to visit her hometown of Miami, Florida, even though she was born in Indianapolis, Indiana. She moved to Miami after she received her Master of Science in physical therapy from the University of Miami. * Week 5 (Overnight Dates): Alex & Trista went to Hawaii. * Week 6 (Meet the Parents & Finale): Alex met Trista's parents for the first time. After meeting the parents, Trista's limo pulled up to the altar first, where Alex sent her home in a limo, brokenhearted. She finished runner-up after contestant Amanda Marsh, the winner in the show's finale. The Bachelorette After her appearance on The Bachelor, Trista was selected to be featured in the gender-reversed spin-off, The Bachelorette. * Week 1 (No Date Week): Trista sent home contestants Billy, Brian K., Chris, Duane, Eric, Gregg H., Matt, Paul, Peter, and Wayne were all sent home in the first rose ceremony. Safe contestants were Brian H., Josh, Jeff, Jack, Brook, Brian S., Brian C., Rob, Mike, Jamie Blyth, Bob Guiney, Greg T., Russell Woods, Charlie Maher, and Ryan Sutter. * Week 2 (Group Date): There were three group dates & five men were in each group. Before Week 2's Rose Ceremony began, Brian H. announced that he would be leaving the competition. Trista then sent home contestants Brian C., Brian S., Brook, Jack, Jeff, and Josh. Safe contestants were Rob, Mike, Jamie Blyth, Bob Guiney, Greg T., Russell Woods, Charlie Maher, and Ryan Sutter. * Week 3 (One-on-One Dates & one Group Date): Trista had three one-on-one dates with Ryan, Charlie, & Russel. She also one group date with Bob, Greg T., Jamie, Mike, and Rob. Trista sent home contestants Bob, Jamie, Mike, and Rob but then a surprise came along for one contestant. After saving Greg T., Russell Woods, Charlie Maher, and Ryan Sutter, Trista explained to Bob that if she had five roses instead of the traditional four, she would have given him the fifth rose. * Week 4 (Hometown Visits): On Hometown Visits week, Trista went to four different locations. Greg T. was sent home after the Rose Ceremony, saving contestants Charlie, Russell Woods, and Ryan. ** Charlie: Hermosa Beach, California ** Greg T.: Manhattan, New York ** Russell Woods: San Rafael, California ** Ryan: Vail, Colorado * Week 5 (Overnight Dates): Trista went on Overnight Dates with the top three contestants. Russell Woods was sent home after the Rose Ceremony, leaving two contestants left; Charlie and Ryan * Week 7 (Meet the Parents & Finale): For Meet the Parents Week of the show, Charlie and Ryan went home with Trista to Indianapolis, Indiana. After meeting her parents, Charlie's limo pulled up to the altar first, where Trista sent him home, brokenhearted. Ryan then came to the altar, where they each declared their love for each other. Before accepting her final rose, Ryan proposed and was met with Trista happily saying yes to his proposal. * The Wedding: Trista & Ryan were married 6 December 2003. They were paid one million dollars by ABC for the right to televise their wedding ceremony, which was broadcast as the finale of a three-episode special called Trista & Ryan's Wedding. The miniseries, filmed at "The Lodge" luxury resort in Rancho Mirage, California, drew over 26 million viewers, making it one of the most-widely viewed episodes in the history of reality television. Television Appearances * 2002: According to Jim episode: "The Bachelor", Contestant & Guest on The Bachelor (four Episodes) * 2003: Brad Paisley's music video "Celebrity", Guest Co-Host for Good Day Live (seven episodes), KFC Commerical with Jason Alexander, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Less Than Perfect episode: "Breaking Up", Presenter for ''The 30th Annual American Music Awards, The 31st Annual American Music Awards, The Bachelorette (ten episodes), The Oprah Winfrey Show (two episodes), The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn (two episodes), The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (two episodes), The View, Trista & Ryan's Wedding * 2004: 115th Annual Tournament of Roses Parade, Guest Co-Host for Good Day Live, On-Air with Ryan Seacrest, The 2nd Annual TV Land Awards * 2005: Contestant on Dancing with the Stars (Week 1 - Eliminated First), Supported her husband Ryan on Fear Factor episode: "Reality Stars", Guest on Good Morning America (two episodes), Contestant on Lingo episode: "Celebrity Edition", Co-Host of Trista & Ryan's Honeymoon Hotspots - USA * 2006: The Megan Mullally Show * 2007: Dancing with the Stars episode: "Round 2 Results" * 2008: Ellen (two episodes), Entertainment Tonight, The Bachelor (two episodes), The Bachelorette * 2009: Psychic Hollywood: The Search for Truth, The Bachelor, Guest Expert & Celebrity Contestant for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (three episodes) * 2010: 2020 episode: "Inside the Bachelor: The Stories Behind The Rose", Dancing Judge for Bachelor Pad, Nubrilliance Microdermabrasion System Informercial with Kym Douglas, Guest at The Bachelor: Jason & Molly's Wedding * 2011: America Heart Association & Ad Council's Hands Only CPR PSA Campaign, Judge for Bachelor Pad, Rachael Ray episodes: "Bachelorette Trista Sutter" and "Valentine Day's Love Lab", The Bachelor * 2012: Guest on Good Morning America, Guest at The Bachelorette: Ashley & JP's Wedding * 2013: Dancing with the Stars episode: "Exclusive First Look", Author of Fox & Friends, Home & Family, Katie episode: "A 'Katie' Exclusive: 'The Bachelor' Special", Oprah: Where Are They Now? episode: "Columbine Survivors Today/Mike Tyson/The Bachelors & Bachelorettes", The Bachelorette, Co-Hostess on The View * 2014: Entertainment Tonight (two episodes), Guest on It's Good to Have Friends with Brendan Higgins episode: "Denver", Season 3 of Marriage Bootcamp with husband Ryan Sutter, The Bachelor, Guest at The Bachelor: Sean & Catherine's Wedding, The Insider, The Meredith Vieria Show * 2015: Guest on Good Morning America, Rocky Mountain Reno, Guest Expert & Celebrity Contestant for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire * 2016: The Bachelor at 20: A Celebration of Love * 2016: Guest on The Bachelorette Canada After Show * 2017: American Ninja Warrior episode: "Denver Qualifiers", Guest on Good Morning America * 2018: Celebrity Page, Entertainment Tonight, The Bachelor Winter Games * 2019: Celebrity Page, Extra, Guest on Good Morning America, The Bachelor, The Bachelorette Reunion: The Biggest Bachelorette Reunion in Bachelor History Ever!, Guest on Today, WGN Morning News Other Work * Author: Happily Ever After: The Life-Changing Power of a Grateful Heart (2013), Column for Redbook titled "My Life as a New Wife", written for E! Online. * Career: Dancer for the NBA basketball team Miami Heat, Pediatric Physical Therapist at Miami Children's Hospital * Creator: Apparel & Home Decor Collection called Grateful Heart Collection. * Featured in: Good Housekeeping, In Style, In Touch, Life & Style Weekly, Maxim, MOM Magazine, Ok!, Parade, People, The Oprah Magazine, TV Guide, US Weekly, Woman's World Personal Life Trista Nicole Sutter (née Rehn) was born on Saturday, October 28th, 1972 in Indianapolis, Indiana but was raised in St. Louis, Missouri. She earned a Bachelor's Degree in exercise science from Indiana University and a Master of Science Degree in physical therapy from the University of Miami. After graduating from University of Miami, Trista moved to Miami after she fell in love with the city. After Trista & Ryan met on The Bachelorette, they were married Saturday, 6 December 2003, at The Lodge Luxury Resort in Rancho Mirage, California. The couple are only a few couples from The Bachelor and The Bachelorette to actually tie the knot, and they are one of few to even remain together. Trista and Ryan celebrated their ten-year wedding anniversary Friday 6 December 2013, with a vow renewal that included their children, Max and Blakesley. The family now lives in Eagle County, Colorado where Ryan is currently a Lieutenant with the Vail Fire Department & Trista works as a stay-at-home-and-work mom. * Children: Trista & Ryan Sutter have two boys and a dog. Maxwell Alston Sutter was born Thursday, 26 July 2007 after two long years of trying for a baby. Twenty months later, Blakesley Grace Sutter was born Friday, 3 April 2009. The family has a five-pound Yorkie named Tank that they consider another child. Dancing with the Stars 1 Trista was a contestant on season one of the television show, Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with Louis van Amstel, but the duo was eliminated first, causing them to come in 6th place. Trista & Louis scored 37 points total in their two weeks together on the show, for an average of 18.5 points. * Week 1: The duo danced a Waltz to "Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones. They scored a total of 18 from the judges. * Week 2: The duo danced a Rumba to "Endless Love" by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie. They scored one point higher than the previous week, scoring a total of 19. Scores Gallery Trista-Sutter-Promo.jpg Trista-Louis-Promo1.jpg External Links * Blog * Facebook * Instagram * Pinterest * Twitter Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Actors Category:Bachelor Nation